bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Susano'o
The Susano'o (須佐之男, "Those Who Serve to Help") were spiritual beings that lived in the land prior to the founding of Soul Society. Named after the kami itself, they were said to have served as agents of Izanagi to maintain the balance of life and death throughout the worlds, having done so until their eventual decline at the hands of the Shinigami. Originally, they were loyal to the peaceful civilization known as Jinrakuen, but after their destruction, those who continued to hold onto the teachings of the Susano'o had eventually joined together with the Tenchūteitoku. Overview History As the ancient tale states, after Izanagi had escaped from Yomi after witnessing the sight of his beloved becoming assimilated into the darkness of the Yomi, Izanami had declared in an outrage that she would murder one thousand humans. In response, Izanagi declared that he would breathe life into one thousand and five hundred humans, to counterbalance her action. Death was bestowed upon the world of the living, but in addition to this, life had been entered into the mix as well, providing a new sense of balance to this stagnant world of eternal existence. This balance between those who died and those who were to be born had to be kept by whatever means necessary, lest the world of the living and Yomi collide into eachother and destroy one another until nothing is left; taken as Izanagi's final measure to ensure that Izanami would be locked in Yomi for good. Those who followed Izanagi were among the first to be known as "Susano'o", named after one of the incarnations born from Izanagi's corrupted face after his escape from Yomi. They were led by Shinta Ōnamuji, whom served as the head of the Ōnamuji Clan; a family that had been directly descended from the kami Susanoo himself, from which they derive their nakesake. Shinta and the Susano'o formed the Jinrakuen kingdom, a society that would promote peace and balance throughout the spiritual and physical worlds. However, as the existence of the Shinigami had started to become more prominent, whom where those who served the King of Souls, a direct descendant of the kami Amaterasu, whom was Susanoo's sister and rival, the Susano'o had butted heads more often with them than they would have wished. However, these scuffles were nothing major; simple arguements and disagreements, if anything else. However, this all changed once a Shinigami by the name of Shigekuni Yamamoto had risen to lead them. Shinta and Shigekuni had often engaged in battle, usually yielding no victor despite how fiercely they fought. It wasn't long before Shigekuni went to the Jinrakuen's land and demanded that they serve the King of Souls and assimilate into Soul Society. Shinta refused, explaining that both of their groups desired the same thing: peace and balance. However, Shigekuni had refused such an answer, and declared an official state of civil war to now exist between their two parties. 300 years of constant fighting had eventually ended with the demise of the Jinrakuen kingdom, as Shigekuni finally defeated Shinta and killed the noble Susano'o leader. Those who remained had either been killed shortly afterwards by the Shinigami or accepted the King of Souls as their ruler, entering the newly established Shinō Academy to be retrained as Shinigami, abandoning their teachings as Susano'o. However, those few that managed to survive the onslaught fled the lands to the far outskirts, never to be heard of again. Rōkuro Ōnamuji, the grandson of Shinta, had established a new organization known as the Tenchūteikoku, which would serve to purge the Shinigami from the land as an act of heavenly retribution for the crimes they inflicted upon the peaceful Jinrakuen civilization. Skills & Abilities Spell Casting Shōkangakki The Shōkangakki (召喚楽器, "Summoning Instrument") are golden medallions, emblazoned with three horses, used by the Susano'o that allow them to form contracts with beings that reside within the Well of Souls, allowing them to be used at the summoner's whim. Each medallion bears a strong magical charm fixed onto its structure that gives it this capability, which means that those whom are particularly skilled in the art of sorcery may be capable of forming multiple contracts using several different Shōkangakki. The mythology behind them suggests that it was Izanagi himself who gave the Susano'o these mysterious tools. They were studied by Ōetsu Nimaiya thoroughly in order for the Shinigami to successfully combat the Susano'o forces, which gave birth to the creation of the Zanpakutō. There exists several different types of Shōkangakki, each of which are tailored to form contracts with a specific genre of being. *'Shōkangakki Kōshi' (召喚楽器公司, "Summoning Instrument Partnership"): The standard class of medallions, these are mainly used to form contracts with spiritual beings that are within the Well of Souls, awaiting reincarnation. The medallions literally pull on their souls and "reincarnate" their souls into the medallion itself, as the Shōkangakki now serves as the soul's body. By doing so, the Susano'o can access the abilities that the sealed being possesses, which can be heightened through training and practice. By preforming a ritual known as "Yakujōyūgō", the Susano'o may actually fuse the medallion with their own bodies, allowing them to reach a new state of power. However, the strength of the being that the Susano'o can seal into their medallion depends solely on their own power and will, as a weaker Susano'o may only be able to call upon a weak spirit whereas a highly skilled Susano'o may be able to call upon a strong creature instead. *'Ōki Shōkangakki' (王気召喚楽器, "God Force Summoning Instrument"): Only the most skilled Susano'o are permitted to wield this type of medallion. As the name implies, it allows the Susano'o to form a contract with an actual Kami, being able to summon forth their divine power. However, being able to use such a tool requires an immense degree of willpower, spiritual energy, and skill with magic. Shinta Ōnamuji was said to wield such a medallion which housed the spirit of Izanagi himself; although, it was a claim that was all but proven. His grandson, Rōkuro Ōnamuji, possesses a medallion of this type which houses the kami, Susanoo, of which their racial group finds its namesake. *'Unnamed Stealing Shōkangakki:' These ones, in particular, were artificially created by the Tenchūteitoku. While remaining currently unknown in terms of naming, these medallions have the power to steal the Zanpakutō spirits away from their owners, causing them to become sealed into the medallion and their respective powers become accessible to the Susano'o whom wields that particular Shōkangakki. The act of fusing with this medallion grants the Susano'o the exact same power as the Shinigami's own Bankai form. Behind the Scenes While there does possess a degree of japanese mythology on this page that has remained consistent, the author has taken several personal liberties in order for this concept to fit into his work. This was inspired by the Angyō Onshi in the manga series, Blade of the Phantom Master.